User talk:MagcargoMan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MagcargoMan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ash Crimson (Talk) 05:34, March 24, 2010 Hey MagCargo! Anyways, welcome to the wikia. I liked that you liked Dead Rising a lot, and I hope you enjoy your stay here! If you have any questions than you can ask Ash or me about anything, although you might wanna ask Ash, as he is more experienced here. But anyway, welcome to the site, and enjoy your stay! P.S. liked your blog a lot :) The Yoshiman 97 22:02, March 24, 2010 (UTC) The blog was good, and I don't think I can make a suggestion on it. However, for the Photo Challenge scoop, I took a picture of Sophie lying in the security room. It gave me erotic points for *ahem*, in between her legs. You can also take a pic of Cheryl if you want, I heard that works. Just save it so it doesn't get deleted by using a lock, that way you could use it on multiple files. The Yoshiman 97 00:41, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Schedule Honestly, I haven't even completed all the scoops yet, nor have I saved all the survivors. It takes practice and patience, and maybe a few test runs. This IGN guide might help you a little bit, but I'm really don't know how to help you much on the game. I suggest you get to level 50 first, get used to the weapons that are good and the weapons that aren't good, the food that will help you and the food that won't help you, the scoops that you must do (the Out of Control one is a must), etc. The mini chainsaws in the IGN guide help you a lot, as it says. But sorry, I don't know how to help you there. If I find a winning playthrough, I'll let you know, but right now I have to get that winning playthrough. On another note, thanks for helping with the wiki with the Raw Meat page! Every edit counts, and I'll be sure to help you out on the articles that you make. For help on your blog, you should ask Ash Crimson, he's a nice guy and he'll be the first to help you. He's also the most experienced editor on this wiki, so again, any questions you should ask him (or me, if I'm smart enough to know the answer :). But good job, and thanks for the help! The Yoshiman 97 05:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Pocket God Hey, it's all good! Don't worry about asking me questions. If you ask me questions every 5 minutes of every day for the rest of the year, THEN we'll have something to talk about :). But on topic, I've never heard of pocket god. I don't really game on an iPod touch, and I usually edit wikis on games that I am currently playing, immersed in, or getting back to, but I really don't know what to do about Pocket God, sorry. I will, however, go check it out, but if I do, it'll be mostly for cleanup since I don't know much about the game. The Yoshiman 97 06:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'd tell people, but asides from the people who have already commented... there's no one else here =You could try going to the "special pages" tab and searching the "local list of users". hope that helps - [[User:Ash Crimson|Ash Crimson] 05:41, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : I can make other people admins, delete pages, and block users.. that's pretty much it. - Ash Crimson 16:41, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Machete's Request if your sending in ideas to dead rising developers if it isnt to late in the games develepmont process also put in my playable Profile avatar idea mk :o cause idk how to do stuffles like dat Dunno I think it's probably to late =/ the game ships the end of August. but.. they never said (as far as I know) they weren't putting zombie animals in the game. -Ash Crimson 14:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Good job on (almost) completing 72 Hour Mode! Takes some effort, but doing most of the scoops is beyond good. I only did the first few and forgot about the rest since I really wanted to see the ending, but oh well. The last few missions are very interesting, and the end of 72 Hour Mode is pretty surprising, if you don't know about it yet. Anyway, it's alright if you can't edit here often. There's been more users here since last year, near the end of last year, and by that time people were having plans on shutting down this wiki. But now we got a pretty decent community, and Ash, Malidicion, KarenSarah, and even Deathsculler are doing some edits here. We got some new infoboxes, and hopefully we'll be able to greatly improve this wiki by the time of Dead Rising 2. And plus, I'm an admin now :). And don't worry; I plan to edit on the Pocket God wiki as well, but I'm busy with real life and other wikis, emails, and whatnot. I might help out on that wiki soon, maybe this weekend. Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 01:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :). Well, I've been thinking about adding the mall to the background, but since Dead Rising 2 is being set in a Casino, I think it's unwise to set the mall as the background. The new skin is pretty good anyway; I don't think we need to make any changes...yet. Feel free to make any suggestions on the background. The Yoshiman 97 02:12, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Finally complete Dead Rising, eh? Congrats! Saving 44 is no easy task, I only saved, like, 20.:( But good job overall! The survivors can get really annoying sometimes (Ronald) and it really requires a lot of patience. The gun shop trio can only be saved if you haven't killed Cletus yet, and you only missed 2 scoops. And you reached level 50, which took me about 5 playthroughs to get to. But great job overall. You seem to have extreme gamer skills :) The Yoshiman 97 19:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) im back:3/new blog im back ;3 i made a new blog about DLC surivors you can recruit after saving them(their survivors you bring along for missions and such) your one of the surivors in my blog :3(your name:Max Cargo) comment :3 reasons Team meant which survivors are recruitable after being saved(these survivors are super-survivors because they respawn if died and come with unique weapons)im going to put you in last(sorry) and its a FREE dlc and the games probably to far into programming of the game to add it ;c yay i finished my blog(or atleast the recruitable survivor part)i also finished you :3 Poll Hey. I've made a poll that will decide how some things are written here. Your vote would be appreciated. Also, if the polls don't work correctly (they don't seem to work right.. -_-) type your answers out in the comments section. This poll is kinda important.. so vote. >,> Dead Rising Wiki:Consistency Poll - Ash Crimson 21:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :The winners have been decided. Now all we need to do is decide how to write out the strength category.. any input is appreciated. =] - Ash Crimson 20:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Mag of cargoness you do know i finished your character right COMMONT ON MY BLOG SILLY ;3 or ill destroy your.....muffin >:o im offended >:1 thats it a ok and a good job what did you like specifically about the blog >.> your so nice :'3 that was sooooo nice you shouldnt have(but you shouldve)thanks :) nice comments get allot of friendship points out of me ;3 Blog update I put my first survivor mission:Alice's Song(alicei sh me :3)check it out and comment) Infinity Mode Oh, don't worry about it =] anyways.. health items in infinity mode don't respawn. I hated infinity mode so I never got far in it. How much achievement points did you earn during that one play through? - Ash Crimson 00:44, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Infinity Mode already? Haven't even got that far, congrats. The Infinity Mode page itself has some useful tips, but not sure on how else I can help you since I haven't gotten that far yet. Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 01:12, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not that far into yet, but I'm in Overtime Mode. I was originally doing 72 Hour Mode to get the 'Saint' achievement, but I failed miserably on that, so I went back into Overtime Mode to see the ending. I'm trying to complete it without getting knocked out to get that other achievement, but I think I'm good. No zombies, all you need is really a machine gun and get the stuff for Isabela. I heard there's more to it, but I'll take it one step at a time. Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 00:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Heh heh, it's a challenge mode, dood! It's supposed to be crazy hard. Don't forget the guy who made Megaman made this game, so of course the difficulty is going to be absurd. If you really wanna finish Infinity Mode you need to get the books that increase the power of healing items, cook all raw food, and pause the game if you need to take a break. Look up a guide if you need help... I'm not really the person to talk to about this.. I only got up to like day 3 before I got bored and quit. DR2 should just have a free mode. No time limits. - Ash Crimson 03:17, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Dog Blog I already di comment on it.Frank-West 14:00, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm not interested in your blog. Please do not post it on my talkpage again. Wikiar 07:50, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Dawg The zombie dog should be A- golden retriever B- whatever it is Chris and Sheva fight Deathsculler 02:44, April 18, 2010 (UTC) i amde a new blog check it out and comment Blog Updated check it out and comment Karensarahrocks :3 Blog I meant face mapping features never work as intended. It's a cool idea, but from my experience with this tech, it never comes out correctly. - Ash Crimson 06:31, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Entrance Plaza Stage Picture? I just plain don't know how to upload pictures :( I just look on the internet for one and use it for fair use, I'm basically a writer here on the wiki. The Yoshiman 97 05:34, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll ask him to comment.. but I don't think blogs are his thing. =\ i'll also look for a pic of the Entrance Plaza from TVC. - Ash Crimson 18:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) It's still there.. just a tad bit difficult to see. Maybe I'll fix it tomorrow. I didn't add the background though.. it was wagnike2, so thank him. and..... I added a pic of the TVC entrance plaza. =D - Ash Crimson 07:41, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Nah, he isn't mean! I think he's more of an all work - no play type! maybe =D - Ash Crimson 07:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I look forward to reading it. About the weapon box.. I kinda wanted to wait until we finished all of the weapon pages before I filled it all out, but there's enough pages now to justify filling it in =) - Ash (not signed in) Website Hello, I have a website about superheroes. Would you like to visit it? www.freewebs.com/spaffsuperheroes Frank-West 14:52, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Same Name Ha! My name isn't really Ash Crimson.. although, it'd be rad if it was. I just took the name of the character you're talking about for my user name. Here, I based it off of that dood. The King of Fighters games are great.. I'm surprised you've never heard of them. - Ash Crimson 20:40, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't actually know why that happens =/ Congrats on the new page! Yeah, we're still missing a bunch of stuff. - Ash Crimson 07:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Overtime Mode It's all good, got it completed. While I knew about the ending (read the Dead Rising article a while ago), I still thought the ending was great. I got the achievement on getting the true ending without getting knocked out (Spec Forces have nothin on Frank), but I learned not to use guns... the hard way. I actually finished OT mode rather fast, didn't take me more than an hour. And on the new skin, it looks great. You have to thank Ash on this one, his fingerprints are all over it. The Wiki word is back, and this Wiki will continue to improve. The Yoshiman 97 17:10, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, preciate that :). About Infinity Mode, well, I quit on that. You were right when you said it was hard, but it just overall sucks. You can't save, so you'll have to spend 8 hours to get the 7 Day Survivor achievement. No way am I doing that. Oh well, I'll wait for Dead Rising 2. And wiki-related, great job on the edits. We need a lot of articles to cover everything in Dead Rising, and you're doing a great job making those articles so that we can improve on them. It's great having you here. It really is. The Yoshiman 97 01:52, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Be sure to comment on Ash's poll, cause that really is important, and be sure to let me know when you've updated your blog. Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 23:53, May 2, 2010 (UTC) A new poll We've started a poll. Your opinion is important. Please Vote. Here - Ash Crimson 22:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! - Ash Crimson 05:51, May 3, 2010 (UTC) What did you tell me before I said "awesome!"? It's like a puzzle! ;] I'll check out your updated blog =) - Ash Crimson 08:58, May 3, 2010 (UTC) You didn't have to change your blog because of what I said. =o I'll check it out later though. - Ash Crimson 09:34, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm checking out the blog now. - Ash Crimson 20:37, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Ithink Mistertrouble is still active.. the rest.. don't think so. - Ash